


This Isn't How It's Supposed To Go

by Spoofen



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, Murder, chapter 1 spoilers I guess?, idk what else to tag honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoofen/pseuds/Spoofen
Summary: Nagito's plan to get murdered by Teruteru fails and he has to settle for something different to get things in motion.





	This Isn't How It's Supposed To Go

**Author's Note:**

> I recently played and beat SDR2 and during the first case, when Nagito's revealed his murder plot, I was struck by the very powerful feeling that if neither "Byakuya" nor Teruteru had interfered, there's a huge risk Nagito would've settled for murdering whoever's closest to him. Which just happened to be... well. If you've come this far, you can probably already guess. Enjoy!

His heart beats in his ears as he reaches for the luminous knife under the table. He’s so close, so close to completing his plan, so close to setting his fellow classmates on a quest to reach the greatest hope, _so close-!_

His face cracks into a grin, he rips the tape off the knife and clenches his fist around the handle. He looks at the floorboards, barely visible under the soft light of the knife, staring into the darkness underneath, so close, so close _so close so-!_

Something’s wrong.

The grin falters. His eyebrows furrow. He stares, unblinking, into the darkness below.

Why isn’t anything happening?

Why isn’t he dead?

He’s certain he did everything right. He got Byakuya to gather them all in a closed off location. He told- he _told_ Teruteru about his plan. He told Teruteru he was going to kill someone. _Why am I not dead?_

He almost calls out to Teruteru, asking him why he hasn’t killed him yet, but he knows it’s futile. Teruteru has disappointed him. He couldn’t overcome the despair of a fellow classmate killing another. He’s probably hiding somewhere, probably in the kitchen, to make sure he won’t be the victim.

He frowns. This isn’t how it’s supposed to go. He isn’t supposed to be alive, he’s supposed to be the sacrifice, the sacrifice to set things in motion, to give his classmates despair to overcome.

But, oh well. He has a knife, he has a plan, he can always go through with something more simple. As long as his classmates experience despair, and overcome it, it’s fine.

Right?

It doesn’t feel fine.

He finally registers the cacophony of noise in the dining hall. He had shut out all noise while anticipating his death, but now that he knows it’s not happening, he’s picking up on his surroundings again. He looks down at the luminous knife, turning it over in his hand. Ruminating.

Should he go through with this?

Won’t this be too easy?

Will they really be thrown into despair?

Will they really seek out hope?

He’s already started crawling out from underneath the table when he realizes he’s come to a decision. He briefly wonders if anyone can see him, if anyone sees the knife, but he’s keeping it hidden behind his back, hidden under his jacket. No one should be able to see him.

Of course, he’s not able to see anyone else, either.

He listens to the shuffling of footsteps, the exclaims of surprise or pain from his classmates stumbling around. He tries to locate them using only his ears, but it’s hard. His hearing isn’t on an Ultimate level, after all.

Ibuki flitters through his mind.

Who’s the closest to him?

He feels someone bumping into him, back first.

“Oh, sorry,” a voice calls out softly in front of him.

Hajime.

_Hajime?_

No.

_Yes?_

He says nothing, but his fingers clench harder around the handle. He hesitates, but only for a second.

“Who did I-”

His free hand reaches out, covering Hajime’s mouth at the same time that his other hand reaches out from behind him, holding the knife-

_thrusting the knife-_

thrusting the knife into Hajime’s back.

Hajime doesn’t scream. He gasps against his palm, body tensing up, back arching as he drives the knife in as far as he can.

He keeps his hand securely over Hajime’s mouth. Why isn’t he screaming?

He leans closer, leans closer towards Hajime’s ear. This isn’t how it’s supposed to go.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers as he pulls the knife back out and stabs it into another spot on Hajime’s back.

“I’m sorry.” Another stab.

“I’m- _sorry._ ” Another.

The string of hushed apologies pouring from his mouth continues with every stab. He doesn’t think Hajime’s even conscious enough to hear them anymore. He might be-

He might be dead.

He’s probably dead.

Hajime’s body feels heavy, limp, kept upright only by leaning towards his body. Supported by his hand over his mouth.

He’s _dead._

He suddenly lets go, feeling the body slide off of him, falling to the floor with a heavy _thud_ . The knife follows, _clink clink_ , against the floor.

The handle still glows. Mocking him.

_I wasn’t glowing so you could find me, idiot. I was glowing so Teruteru would find me. Would find you._

_You failed._

Someone’s exclaiming something near him. He doesn’t hear what. He’s suddenly conscious of how wet his shirt is.

It smells of blood.

He stands there, staring at the glowing knife, when the lights suddenly switch on. A shocked silence, followed by a petrifying scream of terror, followed by more screams.

_I failed._

Hajime’s body lays limp on the floor, covered in blood, blood dripping through the gaps in the floorboards, _drip drip drip_. He’s on his stomach, face turned to the side. There are tears in his eyes.

Someone tackles him. Someone’s sitting on top of him, shaking him, screaming at him, grabbing his shirt.

He doesn't know who. He can't focus on them, staring into the ceiling.

This isn’t how it’s supposed to be. He’s supposed to be dead, not Hajime. Hajime is supposed to live. He doesn’t know why he knows this, but he knows he isn’t wrong. Hajime’s not supposed to be dead.

Hajime should live.

_He_ should be dead, not Hajime.

He failed.

**Author's Note:**

> Further proof that Hajime would've died: https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/danganronpa/images/7/70/50_%282%29.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20170519171936  
> I'd dig up the map Mahiru drew of where they were standing, too, but I'm too lazy to search for it online.
> 
> Anyway, if you liked this, feel free to leave kudos and/or a comment! I'm not a very active writer in any fandom but I like writing little drabbles here and there, so if you liked it, I might end up writing more!


End file.
